


Motherly Love

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically they all have sex and they're so happy, Breast Sucking, F/F, F/M, Giggly Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, There should be a tag for that, This is nice porn, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators, so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Drone Season 2015 (Alt title: In Which Roxy Penetrates Dave's Cool Kid-Facade). Dave, Jane, and Roxy have a threesome and it is as happy and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope 1010nabulation enjoys it as much as I did. Marked as underage since I pictured them as roughly the same age as they are in canon; however, I left it ambiguous, so feel free to mentally age them up if that makes you uncomfortable. Similarly ambiguous are their body types and appearances in general. I couldn't decide what race I wanted Dave to be, so imagine your own or go to syblatortue.tumblr.com/tagged/dave-strider and take your pick. Jane is as described in the prompt; short, chubby, and with little boobs. I imagine her with light skin and soft brown hair. I have no idea what I want Roxy to look like. She is simply too gorgeous, no matter what, and I can't decide. Roxy's appearance is a mystery; may you picture her however you wish, dear reader. I love these characters, and I had so much fun writing this. I seriously need to write Dave more often, but Jane and Roxy are definitely on the list. God bless.

“I will be taking these,” Jane declared. She plucked the shades off of Dave’s nose, folded them, and hooked them in her shirt. He suddenly felt naked, and not necessarily in the good way; that is to say, the way he already was from the waist up. His eyes followed his wayward eyewear up until the point at which it was resting next to her cleavage. Alright, yeah, this was fine. When he next glanced up at Jane’s face, her lips were curled into the absolute sweetest little smile. She crooked a finger in a ‘come hither’ motion and said, “If you want them back, you can come get them yourself.”

  
Dave’s eyes flicked back down to the subtle curve of her chest, and yeah, he wanted to do it. He thought about it, even started to reach, but his mother’s surprisingly strong grasp kept his wrists pinned behind him.

“Uh uh,” Roxy said. “No sir. This is a douche-eyewear free zone.”

The sound that Dave made was an entirely uncool cross between a whine and a groan, likely a result of having never been allowed to whine or bitch to his guardian while growing up. He could make up for it now. “Fuck, Mom, what kind of threeway is this if I ain’t even allowed to cop a feel when such an opportunity presents itself? I might never get an opportunity like this again. This is a fleeting opportunity, racing by like a star across the sky, and if I don’t grab Crocker’s chesticular assets I might just cry.”

Jane was laughing, and that was just adorable. Roxy scoffed, but even she was helpless before such a poignant plea. She gave Dave his hands back, and he did the only natural thing; that is to say, he reached out and gave Crocker’s boob a squeeze.

“Yeah, that’s a boob. That sure is a boob right there. Ma’am, that is one mighty fine boob you have there.”

“Touch the other one,” Roxy whispered conspicuously into his ear, and damn, he couldn’t argue with that. Dave lifted his free hand and sure enough, he was holding two whole boobs. Nice. Jane seemed to be enjoying it as well—at least, he could only hope so. She was smiling at him, patiently waiting for him to get his shit together and actually pleasure her like the princess she was. The poor girl would likely be waiting a long time, because Dave was not doing well on his getting-his-shit-together front.

“Why, I hope you’re not getting nervous, Mister Strider. You’re not having second thoughts about becoming thoroughly acquainted with my girls, are you?” Okay, perhaps she wasn’t quite so patient. Her tone was light, but Dave was not about to let this lady think he was in any way reluctant to give her body the attention it deserved, because hot damn. Hot damn. Time to take some drastic measures. Dave—regrettably—let go of Jane’s boobs in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping her as smoothly and romantically as he was able to do.

Jane laughed aloud, then held her hand to her head as she feigned a swoon. “Ooh, Mister Strider, ooh! You’ve swept me off my feet!”  
Her voice carried the slow drawl of the most gorgeous southern belle, and that made Dave flush dark as if he hadn’t just been feeling her up. Her nose was dusted with freckles, and the apples of her cheeks were tinged with red. She had the most beautiful smile Dave had ever seen; dimples, crooked teeth and all. She looked like an angel.

No sooner did Dave lean forward for a kiss than he found his arms yanked back once again. Jane flopped down onto the bed, laughing and snorting, and before he could stop himself he was whining like a child again.

“Oh, come on!” he exclaimed, hearing the clink of metal. Padded handcuffs tightened around his wrists, courtesy of his mother; damn gorgeous minx. Welp, there went his one-way ticket to boner town. He tugged at his bonds, and soon he was feeling similarly restricted between his legs. Furthermore, Jane’s laughter had decayed into the occasional giggle, and she was slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. That was nice, he wouldn’t lie, but it wouldn’t stop him from whining.

“Mom, Jesus fuck. I was not finished with this bangin’ babe right here. Look at her! I need my hands. Mom, come on.”

“Shooooooosh. Shooosh.” Roxy pressed his face up against Jane’s boobs—now covered by far less than they previously were. He immediately shut his mouth.

“No talking,” she said. “Your mouth. Janey’s boobs. Make it happen.” Jane waggled her eyebrows and unhooked her bra.

Well, it was a viable solution, and Dave was getting the idea that his obedience was the quickest way to make everyone happy. Without another word, he tilted his head and closed his lips over Jane’s left nipple. His reward was the tiniest gasp, and goddamn if that wasn’t the most adorable thing he had ever heard. He needed to hear more of those noises like he needed oxygen; he had never wanted anything more than to make this particular girl happy. He dragged his tongue, warm and wet, over her nipple, then closed his lips and began to suck. The next sound that came out of Jane was a musical giggle that ended in a drawn-out sigh, and Dave was overjoyed.

“Oh,” she breathed as his pants began to slide down his hips. God bless Roxy, hallelujah. Was she a teensy bit pushy? Perhaps. But damn if she didn’t know how to move things along.

A set of cold, slick fingers against the base of his cock caused Dave to make some sounds of his own; more specifically, a muffled grunt accompanied by an involuntary twitch of his thighs. He turned his head to see Roxy’s smiling face. She looked him dead in the eye and proceeded to slide her first finger up his asshole.

Dave would have protested, if only out of reflex. But a significantly warmer and non-lube-slicked hand caught him under the chin, and he found himself looking into the eyes of a different hot mom.

“Did I say you could stop?” Jane said. Her tone was light, but the words caused sent a shudder down Dave’s spine nonetheless. He blurted out a ‘yes, ma’am,’ and went right back to work.

This time, neither of them were silent. Between a warm mouth and gentle fingers on Jane’s breasts and Roxy slowly working Dave open, the two of them squirmed and gasped in time with each other’s ministrations. Dave’s cock had essentially been hard since shirts had started going off, and now he was starting to twitch. Roxy brushed his prostate, and he made the least dignified squeal.

“Haha, boop.” Roxy sounded far too pleased with herself. Before Dave could decide whether to glare or grind against her hand, she had done it again. His cock twitched, and he managed to not bite down on Jane’s boob.

A low buzzing sound filled his ears. Jane giggled, and something told him that it wasn’t because of anything he did this time. When Roxy pressed a vibrator against the base of his cock, he was proven correct. He gasped, blowing hot air over Jane’s chest as he breathed deeply. To make matters worse (better), Roxy’s clever fingers were not letting up. Heat flowed through his body, encouraged by the pressure on his cock and his prostate. Before he knew it, he was babbling ‘oh god, oh my god’ against Jane’s breasts. He flicked his eyes up toward her face; her lips were parted and her cheeks dark as she watched him. He must have been a magnificent sight, ass in the air and back arched, while a thin trail of drool dripped from his tongue down over his lower lip. His hips jerked; Roxy moved her hand in a thrusting motion, hitting a hot bundle of nerves with each motion, and Dave began to cry out.

“That’s it, pretty baby,” Roxy cooed. “Love ya so much, I can’t even take it. You’re so pretty when you need both of us, just like that. Right, Janey?”

Dave didn’t need to hear Jane’s sound of affirmation; all it took were her arms wrapping around him, and he made a sound that was not unlike a sob. His chest heaved, his face pressed against Jane’s chest, and he felt more than he heard her soothing words. She was stroking his hair and shoulders, and he wanted so badly to see her, but he was rapidly losing what little leverage he had in this position.

It was as if Roxy read his mind. Her fingers and the vibe retreated—this time, Dave did sob—but soon she was gripping him by the shoulders and lifting him up. He knelt before her, his head falling back to rest on her shoulder. She smoothed her hands over his stomach and chest. He could feel her fond smile as she brushed her lips against his cheeks.

“You doin’ okay, sweet thing?” she murmured. He nodded quickly, blurting out something along the lines of ‘yes yes yes yes.’ That was all she needed to hear, and with a sweet kiss on his cheek she wrapped her hand around his dick.

For a moment, he was lost in a warm and fuzzy haze. Lube-slicked fingers toyed with his cock as effectively as they had in his backdoor, and it wasn’t until Roxy started talking again that he remembered that anything else existed.

“Forgetting someone?” With a murmured sound of confusion, he opened his eyes. When had he closed them to begin with? It hardly mattered, because the first thing he saw was Jane. She lay back, propped up on her elbows so that she wouldn’t miss a moment of the lovely show she was being offered. Her shirt was somewhere on the floor, her bra was hanging loosely off her shoulders, and her skirt was riding up her thighs. Her eyes locked with Dave’s, and she looked about as hungry as he felt.

Roxy was still talking. “This is no way to treat a lady. Someone oughtta love her like the princess she is.”

Jane made her best ‘aw shucks’ face, although it was tempered by her obvious arousal. It was still adorable, which Roxy said out loud and with much enthusiasm. She then mentioned how nice it would be if there was someone here—wink wonk—who might want to make love with this beautiful cream puff angel—and that made Jane laugh again. All the while, she continued to jack Dave off, enough to make him squirm but not enough to let him finish—as he would have gladly done a long time ago.

Then she let go—“Nnh, Mom, Fuck!”—and before Dave knew it his handcuffs had clicked open. Roxy sent him forward with a pat on the ass and a “go get her, tiger.” That was all the encouragement he needed to spring forward, throwing his arms around Jane and kissing her hard. She let out a squeak against his lips and allowed his momentum to send them flat on the bed. His erection pressed against her thigh, and yet he was not yet doing anything for himself. Instead his hands roamed her body, exploring her soft curves and squeezing whenever they found something they liked (which was often). He sucked on her lower lip, swallowing the sounds she made, and when he moved he trailed kisses down her throat, over her clavicle, in between her breasts…

Jane’s undergarments were around her ankles as fast as either of them could manage, and she kicked them off with hardly a thought. Then she cried out and threw her head back as Dave put his talented mouth and tongue to work between her legs. She stroked his hair, and her breath caught as his tongue circled around her clit. He reached up over his head; she took his hand and held it tight.  
Dave’s groin continued to ache with need. He did the only thing he knew to do and lifted his hips, exposing himself to Roxy. She held a hand to her mouth and feigned surprise, then said, “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Moving perhaps more slowly than he might have liked, she slid the vibe up inside of him. Only when it was pressed firmly against his prostate did she turn it on, sending shudders through his body. Dave positively wailed, his voice muffled between Jane’s thighs, but that was enough to make both girls squeal happily.

“’Atta boy,” Roxy said. Sitting casually behind her ecto-son, she cupped his balls in one hand and teased his cock with the other. Dave was back to squirming and shifting, trying so hard to earn more stimulation, but he managed to translate his desperation into the movement of his lips and tongue against Jane’s clit. He licked her in long, slow strokes, and each one seemed to drive her crazy anew. Her ankles were crossed over his back, and she gladly rocked her hips against his perfect mouth.

It was never going to take long. Dave shivered, arched his back, and shot his load. Cum spattered his stomach and Roxy’s hands, but quite a bit ended up on the sheets. Absolutely no one cared. In the haze of his afterglow, he sucked lazily on Jane’s clit. She clamped her hands over her mouth as pressure coiled in her abdomen. Her orgasm wracked through her, leaving her head spinning as he slumped against the cushions.

“Hot _damn_ you two are fun to watch,” Roxy, still clothed, exclaimed. Dave and Jane exchanged a glance; this would not do. Dave slowly picked himself up and sat beside her on the bed, his legs sprawled out lazily. Jane adjusted her glasses and held out her arms for her friend. “Come here, you silly goose.”

Of course, Roxy could not dream of refusing. She gladly lowered herself into Jane’s arms and hugged her tightly. “Janey, you are a goddess. A _goddess_.”

Jane kissed her cheek, then grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. Dave sprung into action, kneeling behind them and sliding his hands up Roxy’s skirt. Her initial exclamation of surprise became “oh gods yes, I am ready to be ravished. Ravish me!”

Dave wryly said “I live to serve,” then slipped his fingers down the front of her panties. Both the girls giggled as he massaged her clit, although Roxy let out her fair share of happy sounds. She wriggled her hips for Dave’s attention, kissed all over Jane’s face, and was kissed similarly in return. Her climax was sweet and well-deserved, and when she was done she was perfectly happy to curl up in Jane’s arms.

Between the three of them, they managed to extract the vibe from Dave’s ass. He tossed it somewhere with their clothes and flopped down on the bed beside the two absolute angels he had the privilege of being close to. Too-long arms and legs were perfect for wrapping around both of them, and so he did exactly that. When he was comfortable, he said, “Next time, Crocker gets to wear the handcuffs.”

Roxy chimed in her approval—“hot”—and Jane reached over to tap his nose.

“I don’t know, Strider,” she said coyly. “I think you’ll have to convince me.”


End file.
